Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer Academy
by WoWMotherFan45
Summary: Explorers are no longer recruited by guilds directly. In the future they are trained at Academies to hone there skills before being sent out. They are put into teams for the duration of there stay at the Academies, and only the best get in. Lerisa Hayther ,daughter of a legendary Explorer, has been accepted. But her irregularities may be a problem. (OCS ACCEPTED! More info inside!)


I think of myself as one with no fear. As a child my Grandfather told me to that there is nothing to fear but fear itself.

And I have lived by that for as long as I could remember. True during school I used this against any school yard bullies. And protected others through out the years. And being a grass type helped in that regard.

But, now seeing what I see in front of me. I can't move and I can't even work up the courage to scream. Is this true terror?

I nervously clutch the bloody cloth in my hands, it made me feel at least a little safe.

I wanted to do something, flee, fight, it didn't matter to me. Just some thing, anything.

The figure walked to me. It's footsteps like earthquakes.

It's bright yellow eyes burned through me. I never felt so small. I shut my eyes wanting it to end.

-Explorers Academy-

"Lerisa time to get up! Today's your big day!" A Tropius yelled. A dark and dessilet looking cave ran alittle further down into darkness.

"Yeah! Ok!" A voice rang from the other end. A Whimsicott walked out from the darkness rubbing its eyes and looking tired.

The Tropius patiently waited for the Whimsicott to step closer.

"Well how'd you sleep?" He asked, sounding excited.

"Like a brick as usual." She groggily smiled.

The Tropius smiled in return as he turned around. The Whimsicott floated up the Tropius's back.

The Tropius walked further down the cave with the Whimsicott in tow.

"So it's my little girls 15th birthday today and she's headed off to the Academy just like her mother. How does she feel?" The Tropius asked.

Lerisa smiled confidently as she looked at her father.

"I'll become an even better one then Mom or Grandma combined!" She said confidently.

The Tropius smiled as they reached the end of the cave.

It looked more homey then the more rocky terrain they had just come from. With a large table that looked like it would only fit larger pokemon. A few rugs and wooden panel flooring and walls that surrounded the besides the large hole they emergedd from. Though it was still pretty barren only having essentials.

"Since your things where already sent out you just need to go to the pick up point. Which should be here soon." He stated walking towards the table.

"Your grandfathers out in the yard go say goodbye to him on your way out ok?"

The whimsicott nodded. She jumped off her fathers back and onto the table grabbing a small bag her size.

"Bye dad I love you!" She said smiling.

Her father smiled. "Ha ha, we already had your goodbye party yesterday. Now get going!" He kissed his daughters forehead sending her out.

She left through the smaller front door made for her. And into the sunshine feeling the nice breeze. The yard outside was barren due to the constant training. She knew she was going to miss this place.

Looking to her right see saw an aged Haxourus looking to be lounging in a large patch of green grass.

She walked up to it and jumped on its head.

"Hey grandad? You awake?" She smiled as patted the older pokemon.

"Of course I am child." He bellowed as he opened his eyes, he stood up to full length. His voice was deep and rich. Any pokemon could tell the wisdom he had on him just by looking.

He looked up to Lerisa smileing. "So it's my granddaughters birthday today huh? And not only that but she's headed to the Academy?"

"I won't see you guys for a long while." She sighed sadly. She jumped from his head to his waiting claws.

"Your father and I will miss you Lerisa, you know that. And so will the rest of the villiage despite you being a troublemaker. And you'd make your mother and grandmother proud for what your doing." He proudly stated patting her head.

"Thanks Grandpa I'll do whatever it takes to make everyone proud of me and become the best Pokemon Explorer ever!"

Her grandfather smiled as he set her down. "Now go on to the pick up point they should be there soon!"

The Whimsicott nodded as she floated towards the the trees. "I'll be sure to write!" She said heading off into the forest.

**AN:1st Update: Wow! I'm not dead! Ha ha. But seriously hello! I'm here and im ready!...Kinda! You see my computer kinda burnt out and I had to move all my files to a new one. But some things got currupted...Well I managed to save some of my Symphony of the Eight chapters and Do Whats Right: Operation Archangel. I'm planning on just realeasing all the rest of part 1 of Symphony of the Eight at once day after day. But Now I have to actually rewrite entire chapters all over again. And trust me it was alot.**

**2nd Update, this will not in any way take over my other projects. infact I will be releaseing Operation Arcangel close to this.**

**3rd and Finally: What you people probably actually care about OCs. Now If your reading this make sure you follow certin rules and be aware of the things that will transpire duing these.**

**1\. Is that I will not take any legendary OCs. So no Darkrai's, Lugia's or Palkia's.**

**2\. Make sure the abilities that your pokemon have are real like from the pokedex, however you can get alittle creative with loopholes. And I will allow for one signitur and mix move. For example, Lerisa is a Whimsicott but her grandfathers a Dragon type (Yes this is possible in game). If focused hard enough she might be able to do a tackle that counts as a Dragon Type move. However this can kill her. So reprocutions are heavily wanted if you are going to do that.**

**3\. Since this takes place in Explorers none of the pokemon should have trainers. **

**Note: I want everything about your OC. Explain to me as deeply as possible. I want to know your OC inside and out as in every single detail. I want to know it as well as you. Oh! And I will be accepting teachers as well as students. **

**Please also note I rather this be done by PM. I likely wont accept OCs by review cause then I can't directly messege you about them. But send in as many as you want and I will take the ones that fit best.**

**And Finally I need a beta reader. Seeing as how this word processor im useing dosn't have any spell check. **

**Dang! I keep forgeting! Seeing as how Exploers usually travel in packs of 3. Lerisa will obviously have a team. The second member of her team is already set. HOWEVER! This leaves a 3rd! Meaning that there is a spot to be in the main-main cast of characters. As in the ones who show up the most. So get to it! I'm excited to see who comes up! **

**I believe for now thats it. I will tell you more rules accordingly. The form will either be on my profile, down bellow, or you can send me your own. **

Name (Full):

Age (Usually human age):

Birthday:

Level:

Gender:

Pokemon:

What is different between your OC and other Pokemon of the same species:

Ability:

Moves (Up to 4 and how they may use it difforently):

Link Move (What moves (from the top) are combined so that they can be used in one "turn"?):?

Signature Move (An original move that dosn't count as a regular one):

Personality (Every little detail. Them at there very best to how they act at there very worst):

Item (Do they have one on them? If they do what is it? But nothing overpowered.):A blue and black beanie ha she found that pretty much just sits on top her big hair.

History (Again every small detail.):

Parents/relatives:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to romance (If you want something then please write there prefrence):

Are they the leader or part of the team?:

If they are leader whats the team name?:

What kind of leader would they be?:

What Pokemon do they prefure to be around?: 

-Classes-

This deserves its own section though this is a school for Explorers there are still regular classes despite that. Please put a * for how they are in that class and add descritions if you wish. 1 out of 5 stars. (For example: Math: **)

History:

Math:

Explorers (basicly the gym class as it is also manditory): 

Health and Medicine (Medic things):

Geogrphy and Map reading:

Leadership (Only taken by the leaders of the team which will be replaced for other teammates):

Teamwork management (for the other team mates):

Pokelaguage (English):

Art:

V.S. (Classic pokemon battling, though it is closely monitored and it is entirely possible for students to attle outside of Adult super vision.)

Anything Else I miss? If so do not hesitate to put everything:

Teachers get a slighty difforent version. Though If you wish to send in an adult pokemon that is extremely knowledgeable in a certin subject above with plenty of detail. Then i'm more than happy to take them.


End file.
